Once Upon a Thomas 3: Express Coming Through!
"Bigger, Better, Mighty Mac-ier." - Poster tagline. Once Upon a Thomas 3: Express Coming Through! (sometimes written as Express Coming Through: Once Upon a Thomas 3is a British/American animated musical buddy comedy film based on the Rev. W Awdry's The Railway Series books, Andrew Lloyd Webber's musical Starlight Express and Britt Allcroft's television series Thomas & Friends. It is a sequel to Once Upon a Thomas 2: Caution - Friendship at Work and is the third and final film in the Once Upon a Thomas trilogy. Like its predecessors, it is written by Copy-Ability-Studios and BiggestKirbyFanEver1994. The film is released in theaters and later exclusively as part of the Nintendo Super Films service. Plot Thomas tells the audience the story of Mighty Mac, a steam electric engine that used to work on the Skarloey Railway. He goes on to tell them that Mighty Mac is unique in that not only is he two engines in one, but also uses electricity to heat his boiler instead of burning coal and water. Thomas does mention, however, that Mighty Mac's opposing sides prevent them from getting their work done. He tells our viewers about the day Mighty Mac first came to Sodor; when they pulled their first train of holidaymakers along the railway's new electric line, they placed themselves and their passengers in great danger whilst arguing about who should be in charge. But, with advice from Thomas in mind, they were able to get their passengers out of "a rock and a hard place" and get the task done. Even so, they still tend to forget the importance of working as one engine, as evidenced years later, when they recently started working on the Brazilian Railway. they struggle to leave the roundhouse after the other Brazilian engines (Raul, Gabriella, Fernando and Colonel Church) have already left for their jobs. The controller of the railway is furious with Mighty Mac, even going as far as threatening to replace them with a more compotent engine if they do not get their act together. Meanwhile, Cassia the crane is loading and unloading cargo at the docks when Stefano the super cruiser arrives with Thomas, Rusty and bags of fresh Italian coffee beans in tow. Cassia is thrilled to see Thomas back in Brazil, and Thomas tells her he has brought the coffee beans to deliver to Brazil's marketplace. Rusty explains to Cassia that he came with Thomas to Italy to give tours, and is excited to help build Brazil's first narrow gauge line. Just before Stefano can leave, Proteus exits out of his hull in the nick of time, as he explains he brought his giant storybook to share his stories with everyone in Brazil. Thomas is sent to deliver the coffee beans to the marketplace, when he runs into Mighty Mac, pulling Guatavo's old express coaches. Thomas is happy to see Mighty Mac is doing well, but cannot stop to chat. Mighty understands but Mac wants to talk to Thomas, and tries to reverse. Mighty tries to take charge, which results in their pantograph snapping off and the two derailing. Fortunately, Mac is able to show Mighty what he had found: a group of old and unusual coaches. Raul arrives at the scene with a coach loaded with workmen and parts. He pulls Mighty Mac back onto dry rails and has workmen re-install Mighty Mac's pantograph on the spot. Raul congratulates Mighty Mac on a wonderful discovery and offers to take the old coaches, which Mighty Mac agrees to. Meanwhile, Thomas is talking to Proteus when Raul arrives with the old coaches. Proteus is thrilled to see the old Stalright Express and can't wait to see the look on Rusty McCoy's face. Thomas asks who Rusty McCoy is. Proteus turns to the next page and Thomas discovers an engine that looks just like his narrow gauge friend Rusty the diesel engine. Thomas realizes Rusty McCoy is Rusty. Proteus explains that Rusty was good friends of the Starlight Express snd dreamed to pull them one day, despite being too small. Later that day, Rusty arrives at the Brazillain Coachworks and is shocked to meet the Starlight Express coaches, who all excitedly call him Rusty McCoy, though Rusty explains that was a long time ago and they insist he be called just Rusty (the coaches, as a joke, literally call him "Just Rusty" from then on). Meanwhile, Gabriella is seen taking smelly fish to Aquário Itaquera, an aquarium in São Paulo. She knows it's a very tasty snack for an extremely rare breed of penguin known as the Alaskan cotton candy penguin (called so due to their pink, fluffy coats of down). However, Gabriella is shocked to discover the cotton candy penguin exhibit is closing, as the aquarium can no longer afford to take care of the penguins, all 500 of them. Gabriella takes the cotton candy penguins in her trucks, and shows them to her friends. Thomas and Proteus are amazed to see such valuable and adorable creatures, and Gabriella explains they don't have a home anywhere now that the aquarium closed down their exhibit. Thomas suggests she take them to Alaska, and Gabriella agrees, but she does not know how. Proteus steps in and suggests the penguins take the Starlight Express to Alaska, but Gabriella isn't too confident to do such a big job. The other engines refuse to accept the job, except for Mighty Mac (Mac tries to explain to Mighty that taking the Starlight Express will convince the Brazillian controller that they are useful). Mighty Mac arrives at the Brazilian Coachworks and picks up the Starlight Express coaches, and Proteus is very pleased to find the perfect successor. Thomas is confused, and Proteus shows everyone an important page in his storybook showing him pulling the Starlight Express coaches; many years ago, Proteus was the engine in charge of pulling the Starlight Express and, with the power of his lamp lighting the way, he would take his passengers literally anywhere, even outer space! Unfortunately, due to being inside a statue for almost a century, Proteus had forgotten many of the routes, and his lamp can only light the way for someone that it can trust. Feeling uncomfortable with handling such a dangerous and risky mission, Proteus gives Mighty Mac his magic lamp. Mighty Mac attempts to turn down the offer, explaining they never had any experience with express trains before, especially one as special as the Starlight Express. However, the coaches, through song, try to coax them into being their engine ("A Lotta Locomotion"). Afterwards, Mighty Mac feels more confident, but realizes he is only limited to going where his pantograph can go. Just then, Raul and Colonel Church arrive with an electric battery car named Electra, along with his components (Joule, Killerwatt, Volta and Wrench). Electra says he has enough battery juice to power his components as well as the rest of the Starlight Express. Mighty Mac feels more confident and takes on the challenging mission, and couples up to the Starlight Express in its entirety. The penguins hop on board the express, and Mighty Mac heads off to Alaska with the magic lamp showing them the way. Thomas, Raul, Gabriella, Rusty and Proteus bid farewell to Mighty Mac, not realizing that Noah, along with his new partner, Greaseball, have been watching them behind bushes. Mighty Mac pulls the express towards an old disused line. Wrench the repair coach is able to showcase his talents by replacing old rusty tracks with fresh new ones. Mac asks Mighty if they can switch places, but Mighty insists he stay in the front. Mac believes Mighty doesn't trust him, which Mighty admits it is true. That night, Mac thinks of a a way to be the front engine. Belle the sleeping car puts Mighty to sleep with one of her lullabies ("Belle's Song"). The next morning, Mighty is shocked to find himself facing backwards whilst Mac is facing. Meanwhile, Noah conjures up an idea to lead the Starlight Express down the wrong track, with Greaseball mentioning he has "an old friend" that can do the job. Mighty Mac finds an old caboose named CB. CB offers them directions in exchange for being coupled to the back of the Starlight Express. Mighty has doubts but Mac assures him that allowing CB to be part of the express is the right thing to do, and since Mac is the front engine now, Mighty has no right to argue with him. After being added to the express, CB fulfills his part of the bargain; he tells Mighty Mac to take the Darién Gap, the border that separates North America and South America. Mighty Mac and the Starlight Express end up in Colombia, where they meet Gator. Mac asks him where the Darién Gap is, but Gator is horrified and explains that the Darién Gap is an extremely dangerous place. CB insists it is safe and that it's the only way to get to Alaska in time. Mighty Mac leave towards Darién Gap, with Gator feeling extremely worried. Once arriving at the Darién Gap, Mighty tries to reverse to prevent the express from going and further, but Mac and CB press on, taking the express into uncharted territory. Things go well at first, but then Killerwatt detects an unfriendly presence in the jungle. Just then, a tribe of natives attack Mighty Mac the express. Joule is tasked with launching sticks of dynamite at the natives, which inadvertently triggers CB, causing the caboose's mind to go "off the rails" and transform him into a psychopath. The now crazy CB proceeds to lead the express through very dangerous teists and turns, resulting in Dinah being separated from the express ("Wide Smile"). Fortunately, the Starlight Express escapes the Darién Gap and ends up in Panama. In addition, CB reverts back to his old personality and, strangely, has ho recollection what has happened. Meanwhile, Dinah is left all alone in the jungle of the Darién Gap, feeling saddened and scared to have been separated from the rest of the Starlight Express ("U.N.C.O.U.P.L.E.D.") Production BiggestKirbyFanEver1994, under the pseudonym Elephants-R-Cool, originally wrote the film for Fantendo. Originally, it went by The Thomas & Friends Starlight Epxress Movie. Ashima was to be the star of the film instead of Mighty Mac. Other characters, such as Abiar (from the Really Useful Around the World shorts) were also considered. Characters from Chuggington were also at one point expected to play a role, but were dropped from the flim. The film's poster was inspired by (and resembles) a promotional pull-put poster featuring Thomas. It was included in numerous Thomas & Friends magazines. The words "Express Coming Through!" were featured on the poster. During the making of the film's poster, Copy-Ability-Studios used this magazine poster as a template, and the final product bears a resemblance to it as well, albeit only slightly altered (ex. the image fo Thomas was replaced with Mighty Mac on top of a globe). Characters * Thomas * Raul * Gabriella * Fernando * Mighty Mac * Gator * Rusty * Noah * Greaseball * "The Starlight Express" ** Ashley ** Buffy ** Carrie ** Dinah ** Belle ** Electra ** ** Killerwatt ** Manga ** Nakamura ** Osaka ** Joule ** Pearl ** Turnov ** Volta ** Wrench ** Yamamoto ** CB Video Game Although not based on the film, a Thomas & Friends fan game Thomas & Friends: The Great Race Returns, is released alongisde the film. Greaeball, ond oc the films' antagonists, is a playable character in said game. Trivia * This film is a crossover between Thomas & Friends, Starlight Express and (to an extent) Underground Ernie. * This film is the first of several things: ** The first time Mighty Mac receives a main role since their debut episode, as well as the first time a narrow gauge character has a major role in a special since Blue Mountain Mystery. ** The first feature length production narrated by Thomas. ** Xiao Hu's first appearance in CGI and also his first speaking role. ** The first Thomas & Friends production to have a PG rating. * In addition to being retconned as a standard gauge steam electric engine in Once Upon a Thomas: A Thomas & Friends Movie, Mighty Mac's backstory has also been retconned, albeit only slightly; in his original debut episode, he has been sent to help take holidaymakers during the summer season, whereas in the film, he has been sent to test out the Skarloey Railway's new standard gauge electric line. * Many of the Starlight Express characters that appear in this film are portrayed differently compared to the original musical: ** Rusty McCoy (the original protagonist of Starlight Express) and Rusty the diesel are both depicted as being the same character. ** The Japanese Engine is depicted as a pair of bullet train coaches named Nakamura and Yamamoto (a reference to the 1987 Japanese and Australian version of Starlight Express) ** Turnov is depicted as a Trans-Siberian Express coach. ** Electra, Killerwatt, Joule, Volta and Wrench are respectively depicted as a battery car, security coach, railgun, refrigerator car, and repair car. ** CB's personality is now modeled after the Happy Tree Friends character, Flippy (both characters transform from kind and friendly into insane and violent when exposed to anything that reminds them of warfare, weapons, gun-like sounds, and many * Osaka is the only new characters not to originate from Starlight Express, as he made his debut in Underground Ernie instead. * Similar to the train cars in Infinity Train, the Starlight Express coaches are able to uncouple themsleves and swap places without the train stopping. This proves to be useful when Wrench helps lay down tracks for Mighty Mac a couple times in the film.